


GabeNath

by Countess_H



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help this is my first, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_H/pseuds/Countess_H
Summary: Gabriel slowly falls for Nathalie. I hope you like it!💖
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	GabeNath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabenathNation05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/gifts).



GabeNath 

Gabriel Agreste rushed into his mansion and down his secret elevator.   
“N-Nathalie?” He frantically looked around and saw the frail woman laying on the floor, barely conscious. She was surrounded by the soft glow of the sunset.  
“Shit!” He ran towards her and gently lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the living room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Nathalie Sancoeur looked around in a daze, not registering what was happening. She felt like she was being moved, but where? By whom? She looked up and saw what looked like a face. She blinked her large magenta eyes at the figure, trying to see who it was. She saw their lips moving. Someone was speaking to her, but it was unintelligible. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
“Nathalie what were you thinking?” He hissed. He realized it was pointless to try and speak to her, for she looked like she wasn’t registering anything. He sighed and turned to one of the guest bedrooms. 

“Master?” Gabriel’s kwami flew out from behind him. 

“What is it?” He snapped. The small kwami backed away slightly.

“Um.. I just wanted to ask if you would take it off...” Gabriel was confused.

“Take what off?”

“The miraculous.. it’s hurting her..” Gabriel looked at Nathalie on the bed and down to the magical brooch that laid on her chest. He reached for it and he felt Nathalie trembling. He gently unpinned it from her and the blue light washed over her as the transformation went away. 

“Gabriel?” She mumbled. 

“Nathalie? Why- why would you do that? The peacock miraculous.. it- it’s way too dangerous!” 

She groaned, “Please don’t yell,” she whispered, “my head aches terribly”

“I’m sorry.” He lowered his voice. “You should rest.”

“No-“ She attempted to sit up only to fall back down onto the bed, “I can... still work...” 

“You will not work. You’re in no condition to work. If you leave this room I will- well I don’t know what I’ll do, but you are not to leave this room.” He left before she could reply. 

“That infuriating man..” Her eyes started to flutter and she fell asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Gabriel went back to his podium to work on more of his sketches. He stared at the most recent sketch he had done. It was of his wife, Emilie, who was in a magically induced coma in the basement. He sighed and saved the sketch, as he always did. 

“Nooroo?” He called for his kwami. 

“Yes master?” He hovered in front of him.

“You can tell when Nathalie is in pain?” Nooroo nodded.

“All kwamis can tell when a miraculous is hurting the holder, just not who exactly the person is. However, in this case I know it’s Nathalie because I know the peacock miraculous is damaged.” Gabriel nodded. 

“Well, if you can, let me know when she’s in pain. She maintains such a stoic personality it’s hard to read her, even while being an empath.” 

“Yes master.” 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Nathalie started to wake up. She almost had forgotten where she was, but the distinctive ‘G’ logo was hard to miss. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She... she felt gross. She stood and headed for the door, only to remember Gabriel had told her not to leave the room. She sighed and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. Dead. She groaned and opened the door. It’s not like he could fire her anyway. She knew too much. She walked down to his office and knocked the door. She didn’t hear anything so she opened it and quickly went in and locked the door. There he was, the famous Gabriel Agreste, surrounded by wine bottles, his hair looked as if there was an animal on his head, his tie toss carelessly away, and a bottle in hand, simply staring at her. 

“Sir? Are you okay?” 

“Nathalie!” He yelled, making her jump, “Come and join me!” 

“Sir! You- you have a meeting in five minutes!”

“Meeting? Who cares about a stupid meeting?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed angrily. She walked over to the windows and closed the curtains. Then she sat on a chair across from his desk.

“I will wait here until you sober up. Don’t attempt to argue with me. As for the meeting I’ll have it rescheduled.” He stared at her and shrugged. He went to grab another bottle only to realize he didn’t have any more. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“Nathalie don’t you know you’re really pretty?” Nathalie stared at him in shock. 

“I love the rebellious red streak in your hair.” He stood and walked around his desk and sat on the edge in front of her. 

“You’re just drunk. Please try to get some sleep.” She attempted to calm her racing heart. 

“Well you’re a sourpuss.” He pouted. He reached forward and caressed her cheek. 

“Please sleep.” She squeaked. He moved his arm to the back of her head and pulled her close until their lips met. She was shocked, but quickly leaned into the kiss. She suddenly broke away and slapped him. He merely shrugged and sat back in his chair.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Gabriel had finally passed out. Nathalie glanced at the clock. It had been at least six hours since she had entered the office. She got up, gathered the bottles and disposed of them into the dustbin next to his desk. She was intent to forget about what had happened. She went to unlock the door, and everything went black.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It was morning by the time Gabriel had woken up. He groaned and looked around. Bottles of wine in the dustbin, his tie on the windowsill, Nathalie on the floor- Nathalie on the floor?! He rushed over to her. How long has she been here? He looked at her face. There was blood dripping from her mouth. 

“Damn it!” He yelled. He was trying to ignore the massive headache he had and lift Nathalie up. He failed in doing so and called his son’s bodyguard, Gorilla. Gorilla gently lifted her up. 

“B-bring her t-to one of the g-guest bedrooms.” He stuttered. Gorilla grunted and carried her to a guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed. 

“That’ll be all.” He shooed him away. He went into the bathroom and got some cold and warm towels. He began to wipe her face from the blood. 

“Nooroo!” He hissed. The kwami slowly flew next to him.

“Y-Yes master?” 

“You were supposed to tell me if Nathalie was in pain!” 

“I’m sorry master, but you were drunk- and- and-“ Nooroo was close to tears. Gabriel sighed and set the peacock miraculous on the dresser across the bed. 

“You may spend time with Dusuu. I’m sorry for yelling. I know it’s my fault, I was drunk.” Nooroo smiled slightly and flew over to the brooch. He was thankful when Gabriel was with Nathalie. He was always in a good mood with her. He hugged Dusuu who had flown out of the miraculous. Gabriel turned back to Nathalie and continued to wipe the blood off her face. When he finished he spent a moment studying her face. She was indeed beautiful, the red streak in her hair contrasting with her jet black hair. He took her pins out and let her bun flow freely. He realized he had never seen her hair down. It looked... beautiful. 

‘No don’t think like that.’ He thought. His mind had betrayed him. ‘I will get Emilie back.’ He reminded himself. He sat in a chair next to the bed where Nathalie lay and waited.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Nathalie stirred and opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright light in the room. She closed them again and groaned.

“Nathalie?” She heard her boss’s frantic voice. She attempted to say ‘I’m fine’, but all that came out was a little squeak. She cleared her throat and tried again. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Nathalie you are not fine! What exactly happened yesterday?” 

“Must you always yell?” She attempted lifted her hands to her ears and hissed in pain. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “but when I woke I saw you on the floor. You had blood coming out of your mouth...”

“I did?” She looked at him, horrified. He nodded. 

“I’ve decided you- there will be no more Mayura.” 

“What? Sir we- we’re so close! I can help you!” 

“No! I will not risk something like this again. You had blood coming out of your mouth! Who knows what’ll happen if you continue to use it? Now tell me, what happened yesterday?” She fell silent.

“Nathalie?” 

“You-“ She began, “you told me not to leave the room, but I was feeling better after the nap I took. I wanted to go home and I was going to call, but my phone was dead. So I walked to your office and knocked. There was no answer and I opened the door. You had wine bottles everywhere. I locked the door and tidied up, and told you that I’d watch you until you sobered up. You... fell asleep and I assumed you were fine so I got up to leave, and I suppose that’s when I collapsed.” It wasn’t really a lie, she just left out one tiny detail.

“Oh.” He was speechless. Had he said anything embarrassing? What if Adrien had walked in? What would he do then? 

“-ir? Sir!” She brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?”

“Well you spaced out.. and I wanted to make sure you were okay..” He nodded. 

“I do not want you to go home tonight.” She attempted to protest but he held up his hand. 

“You are in no condition to walk, you can barely lift up your arms. Just for the night. I wouldn’t want something to happen to you while you are alone.” She sighed. 

“Just for the night.” She repeated. Gabriel took both miraculous and retreated to his office. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Nathalie thought of what happened the night before and blushed. She’d always had a crush on Gabriel, but she knew his family had meant everything to him. She sat up with minimal pain and squinted around. She caught the blur of her glasses and reached for them. She put them on and stood up, slightly wobbling and walked over to the closet door, opening it gently. There were some clothes still there from her recent stays. She only stayed sometimes when she was worn out from late work. She got dressed in a thin tank top and leggings. Since she still felt a bit cold she put on a small robe and slowly walked down the steps. She hesitated before knocking on his office door. 

“Come in!” He shouted from inside. She entered and he looked up and her, frowning. 

“I thought I told you-“ 

“I know. I’m not going anywhere. I just- I can’t lay in that room anymore.” He sighed and gestured to the plush couches next to him.

“You may sit there. No working.” She nodded and sat. He kept stealing glances at her. Her robe defined her curves and made her look even more beautiful. This time though, he didn’t mind thinking of how pretty she looked.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Gabriel looked up from his sketch and at the clock. It had nearly been three hours since he started to sketch. His sketch suspiciously resembled Mayura. He’d have to change that later. He looked at Nathalie who was now sleeping on the couch. His chest fluttered slightly. Last time he had seen her sleep, he was full of worry, but now- now he smiled at her. He thought about Emile. Is it selfish to keep her on life support? Would she have wanted him to have such a horrible relationship with his son, Adrien? He sat on the couch next to her and slowly fell asleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Nathalie woke, but kept her eyes closed. She tried to stand but she couldn’t. She was perfectly capable of standing from being well rested, but it seemed there was something keeping her from moving. She opened her eyes and immediately blushed, turning redder than a tomato. She was sleeping next to Gabriel Agreste, with his hand over her abdomen. She tried to calm her racing heart, afraid he might wake, and pretended to be asleep. If she had been awake when he woke up, well... that would be very awkward.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Gabriel woke up and opened his eyes to see Nathalie in his arms. A flush crept up his neck. What would he do? He didn’t want to risk waking Nathalie so he laid there. Little did he know, she was already awake, trying not to make the situation more awkward. They lay there for what seemed like an eternity. Gabriel spoke up. 

“Um... Nathalie? Are you awake?” Nathalie pretended to just wake up. 

“Hmm?” She blushed again when she saw him next to her and quickly moved to stand. 

“I’m extremely sorry, sir, I must’ve fallen asleep.” 

“It’s quite alright.” He sat up, “It’s my fault for falling asleep here.” Nathalie still had a deep blush staining her cheeks. He inwardly smirked. Nathalie was not one to show emotion, even for trifle things like this. He wanted her to do it again. As to the reason why, he had no idea. 

“It’s rather hot in here.” 

“I’ll have the AC turned on immediately, sir.” 

“No need.” He began to unbutton his blazer and shrugged it off. He took a glance at Nathalie, her blush returning. He smirked and began unbuttoning his shirt, opening it widely. When he finished he looked at her. She was as red as a tomato.

“That’s much better.” Nathalie was frozen in place, blushing madly. He stood and walked towards her. She took some steps back until she bumped into the wall. He stood in front of her. 

“Well, Ms. Sancoeur,” he moved a stray hair out of her face and blocked her from moving with his arms, “this is quite the situation.” Her heart was racing. She finally found her voice.

“S-sir, I d-don’t th-think...” 

“Oh Nat,” He called her Nat. That sent her heart soaring, “I’ve felt your emotions the past few days. I’m an empath remember? I’ve felt embarrassment, worry, and love. Love was the most dominant feeling.” He inched his face closer. 

“Wh-What about your wife?” 

“I’ve accepted the fact that she’s gone Nathalie. Keeping her on life support, I realize is... selfish. I’ve neglected my own son for her. I realize she would’ve wanted me to move on.” His face was now an inch away from hers. He leaned in and kissed her. She quickly melted into the kiss, and her heart sped up. She put her hands on his bare chest. This was everything she had wanted. She loved him, but never had the courage to do anything. Especially since he was trying so hard to get his wife back, but now, now he chose her. They broke apart panting and smiled. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Gabriel was sitting at his desk, waiting for Nathalie to enter. He had gotten flowers for her, not sure what her favorite was so he... he went overboard. There were flowers all over her desk. Tulips, roses, daisies and more. He glanced at the clock and frowned. Nathalie was half an hour late. It wasn’t like her to be late at all. He looked at his phone. Nothing. He tried feeling her emotions through his brooch. He couldn’t feel anything. He quickly transformed to Hawkmoth and rushed over to her apartment. He jumped into a nearby alleyway.

“Nooroo, dark wings fall. Have you felt anything?” Nooroo shook his head. Gabriel’s heart jumped with worry. He went up to her door and knocked. 

“Nathalie?” No answer. He knocked harder. 

“Nathalie?!” He yelled. He walked back to the alley and transformed. He teleported into her apartment and frantically looked around for her. He found her on the floor in the kitchen.

“Nathalie!” He picked her up. She was ice cold. He brought her to her bedroom and covered her with blankets. He’d make her a coffee as soon as she woke. He sat next to the bed stroking her hair.

“Nooroo, is it cold in here? Do you think she’s warm enough?” The kwami merely shrugged his shoulders. He sighed and walked to the heater, turning it to a higher temperature. He sat back down. He only hoped she was okay. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Nathalie woke up coughing up blood. Gabriel quickly sat her up and got some towels to catch the blood. When she was finished she laid back down, breathing softly. 

“N-Nathalie! Are you alright?” He squeezed her hand. Nathalie shook her head slowly. 

“We have to find the guardian, m-maybe he can reverse-“ 

“No” Nathalie croaked out, “we... can’t... risk...” she had another coughing fit. 

“We have to Nat, no doctor can fix this..” She held his hand.

“I just... want you... to... be happy...” She said between gasps. He smiled softly. 

“Don’t you remember? I am happy. I love you. And to make it official...” He stood and opened a window. 

“I love Nathalie Sancoeur!” He shouted. Many Parisians gasped up at him. He closed the window and walked back to her. She had a soft blush staining her cheeks. 

“Please Nathalie...” She smiled. 

“Okay.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
He was waiting on the Eiffel Tower, transformed as Hawkmoth. He had sent out an akuma and patiently waited for Ladybug and Chat Noir to purify it. As soon as they did they stood in front of him, weapons out. 

“Give up Hawkmoth!” Ladybug was walking closer. 

“Okay,” he shrugged, “but first, I need help.” They stared at him, confused.

“Stay right here. I promise I’ll be right back.” He leaped away. 

“Should we follow M’lady?” 

“I think he’ll come back... let’s wait.” He nodded. 

“What do you think he wants?” 

“Not sure, but we have to be ready.” They waited for an hour and saw him jumping over rooftops with something- or someone- in his arms. 

“I’m back, sorry to keep you waiting.” Chat instantly froze. He was holding Nathalie Sancoeur in his arms. 

“H-how...?” 

“Nooroo, dark wings fall,” Gabriel sighed, “I’m sorry. I did all this to get my wife, Emilie back. I keep her on life support since... since she had fallen into a coma. I- I lied to my son... It’s all because of this-“ He took the peacock miraculous out of his pocket and held it out to them- “it’s damaged... it’s why Nathalie’s health is deteriorating...- His voice cracked a bit- “I’m not sure if you know... but I love her.” Nathalie blushed a bit. The two heroes stared at him, dumbfounded. Chat spoke up first. 

“F-Father?!” Gabriel froze.

“W-what...?” 

“Father... Plagg, claws in” Gabriel’s son, Adrien stood before him. 

“Adrien...? No, no, no...” 

“How could you...? Y-you were Hawkmoth all this t-time...?” 

“Son... I’m sorry... I didn’t want to push you away, but,” he shook, “I missed your mother... I missed her so much I acted like a fool. I’m so sorry...” He started to cry and Nathalie gently put her hand on his cheek, wiping away tears. Adrien was shocked. He’d never seen his father show so much emotion. He ran up to him and hugged him. 

“I know you wanted the best for me, but I wish you could’ve been with me. You should’ve found help instead of becoming a super villain.”

“I know, I was a fool, I’m sorry. I hope I can make it up to you now...” 

“Of course father, but you have to give up being a super villain.” 

“Oh I definitely will, honest. I just want Nathalie to get help is all.” Adrien smiled at his father. 

“I’m glad you’re finally moving on.” 

“Your mother was my everything, but now she’s the past. You- you and Nathalie are my future. Just as you have, I’ll treasure her memories. Although now, I have a woman who stayed with me through thick and thin and I’m just now realizing it.” Nathalie blushed again.

“A-Adrien Agreste????” Ladybug stared at him, and blushed like a tomato. 

“Well Adrien, seems like you have an admirer.” He smirked. Adrien felt his cheeks go red as well. 

“How do you know? She always said she loved someone else.” 

“She blushes the same way Nathalie does. Watch.” He kissed Nathalie’s nose and she went red like a certain Ladybug heroine. Adrien looked at Ladybug. 

“M’lady? Was the other guy that you loved... me?” She nodded vigorously. 

“Could- could I see you? The real you...?” 

“Tikki, spots off.” Ladybug was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Marinette?” He was shocked.

“I know I’m not what you were expecting-“ 

“No!” Adrien cut her off, “I mean, no, I- hah- I had a crush on Ladybug, and all this time it was you!” He walked closer to her. Marinette was glued to the floor. Before she could register what was happening, he kissed her. It was over before it started but she was blushing so much, she squealed. Adrien laughed and she smiled. 

“Ahem.” Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“Oh right, father, what did you need help with?” 

“I need to see the guardian. I have to know if he can help Nathalie...” Adrien nodded, but Marinette was unsure.

“I’m sorry to say this Adrien, but what if it’s another trick to get the miraculous?” He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“M’lady, he would’ve taken our miraculous already if it was a trick, but if your worried we can take the butterfly and peacock miraculous before we leave.”

“I’ll gladly give them up.” Gabriel added. She sighed and nodded. He handed the miraculous over and led them to the guardian. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
They filled Master Fu in everything that had happened. 

“I believe I can fix it, but first lay Nathalie here.” He pointed to a table. Gabriel was a bit resistant. 

“W-Will she be safe?”

“Of course she will. I have no intention of hurting anyone.” 

“He would never hurt her.” Adrien agreed. 

“Alright.” He sighed. He gently laid Nathalie on the table. 

“Okay, now wait in the other room please.” He and Adrien walked into the other room. Gabriel was fidgeting. 

“Dad, are you okay?” It had been a while since he called him ‘dad’. 

“I-I’m worried...” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Nathalie will be fine” He smiled.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A while later Master Fu walked into the room. 

“She should be fine now, she’s just resting. You can go see her if you’d like.” Gabriel practically bolted to her. She seemed to be breathing fine. He stayed by her side until her eyes fluttered open. 

“Nathalie?” He gasped.

“G... Gabriel” She smiled.

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel... really good actually.” She sat up easily. He hugged her. 

“I missed you- I-I- was so worried. I didn’t know if y-you-“ She kissed him softly. 

“I’m here now Gabe.” She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. Both of them were in pure bliss, not noticing Adrien standing at the door. He cleared his throat. 

“Ahem.” He intimated Gabriel from earlier. They both blushed. 

“I think we should be getting home now.” 

“Yes, I think we should” He took Nathalie’s hand as they said their goodbyes and drove home.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A few months later on Christmas Morning

Adrien came into their room excitedly yelling. 

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas! Dad, Nathalie, wake up!” He ran downstairs like a little child. Nathalie and Gabriel groggily got up. 

“Good morning Mon Coeur” He kissed her nose. She blushed.

“Good morning Gabe.” 

“I suppose we should go downstairs?” 

“That would be wise. Adrien looked so excited.” They got dressed and went downstairs and found Adrien sitting next to the tree, staring at his gifts. 

“Th-these are f-for me?” 

“Merry Christmas Adrien.” Nathalie smiled. Adrien ran up to them and hugged them tightly. Then he went back to the tree and started opening his presents. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
After a while Nathalie and Gabriel made their way back to their room. They saw mistletoe all over the ceiling and a note from Adrien which said: 

Dear Dad and Nathalie,   
Thank you for the best Christmas ever! I hope you like my present in return!   
-Adrien

Nathalie stared around the room in shock and blushed deeply. Gabriel smirked. 

“It seems like Adrien knows what he wants for Christmas.” 

“And what would that be?” Gabriel took a small box out of his pocket and kneeled. 

“A mother.” He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring surrounded by tiny rubies and sapphires. Her eyes opened wide as she brought her hand to her mouth. 

“So, Nathalie Sancoeur, after everything we’ve been through, will you marry me and become Nathalie Agreste?”

“Yes.” She whispered, tears in her eyes. He put the ring gently on her finger and kissed her. She turned it into an open mouth kiss, surprising him for a moment but he quickly melted into it. After a while they broke apart and saw a little note by the door. It was from Adrien again. 

P.S.   
I’d like a sibling.

Gabriel smirked and lifted Nathalie up, tossing her on the bed, causing her to yelp. 

“Well, well, well,” He mused “Mrs. Agreste, are you up for it?” He climbed on top of her, face inches from hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Yes.” She whispered and took his mouth in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! This is my first ever fanfic! More to come! Thank you Gabenathnation05 for giving me courage to post this, I can’t thank you enough. 💖


End file.
